


moving to LA

by Dutch_chick674



Series: Sundance Valley [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J-Squared, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_chick674/pseuds/Dutch_chick674
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Jared are moving to LA</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving to LA

It was true that a year ago they had decided to move to LA as soon as Jensen had graduated, but Jared wished that they didn’t have to. He knows for a fact that Jensen doesn’t like LA and he feels guilty that they had to move because of him. 

Jared could have had his education somewhere else, but Stanford was the best. And Jensen wouldn’t allow Jared to drop out in the middle of school. So Jensen told Jared that even if it wasn’t his lifelong dream, he would move to LA for Jared. Hell it would only be for 8 years. But Jared noticed that his boyfriend was not quite himself lately and it worried him.

He forgets his worries when his phone rings, “Hey hotstuff,” he answers.

“Are you almost here yet?” Jared could hear the smile in his boyfriend's voice.

“Hmm just finished loading the van gonna leave in a bit,” Jared says whishing he was with his boyfriend right now.

He and Jensen hadn’t really had that much alone time lately. They had spend almost their whole summer preparing for the move and Jensen’s new job. Then when they were finally done their friends wanted attention because, well they were moving out of state. But Jared thinks that it would be worth it if they can do it all themselves this year.

“God I wish you were here right now,” Jensen sighs. 

Jared laughs at he gets into the van, “Well it was your idea to drive ahead,” he says closing the door.

“Well if you were driving next to me I would want to stop every 30 minutes so that I could molest you.”

“That might not be that bad,” Jared drawls as he pulls out of the parking spot he was in.

“Hmm as fun as that might sound I have work to do tomorrow,” Jensen says in his deep gravely sexy voice.

“Yeah,” Jared sighs, “We’ll plan some time off together next weekend okay?”

“Yeah, see you in a bit babe.”

 

When Jared arrives at his new house he feels ready to drop down dead. He suspects that Jensen wouldn’t like that so instead he just moves inside the house. When he does, he is greeted by two very enthusiastic dogs. 

“You picked them up already?” He yells as he is licked within an inch of his life.

He is laughing rolling around with his dogs thinking that if it would be like this for the rest of his life. Well he wouldn’t mind. 

“Of course, they’re our babies,” Jensen says and when Jared looks up he is leaning against the door frame looking warm and soft.

Jared pushes the dogs away getting up and walks over to the man he loves. Jensen leans into his arms as soon as Jared wraps them around him. They stand there hugging each other enjoying their new home. Jared just closes his eyes and snuggles Jensen neck, smelling the other mans familiar smell.

“I can’t believe we’re really going to live here,” Jared mumbles against the softness of Jensen’s skin.

Jensen pulls away and shrugs, “I love you,” is all he says before kissing Jared again. 

“Let’s get some rest, I feel like I could sleep forever,” Jared says taking Jensen’s hand and pulling him towards their new bedroom. Both of them crawl into the bed and snuggle close together. Jared sighs feeling relax. It feels like they hadn’t been able to do this in ages. And it was really the first time in weeks Jared had nothing on his mind except relaxing with his boyfriend.

The next morning Jared wakes up to his boyfriends soft hands travelling over his body. Jared hums contentedly as smooth fingers travel over his chest. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Jensen mumbles before he kisses Jared’s nipple. 

“I can imagine,” Jared says smiling.

He can’t believe how lucky he was having a boyfriend like Jensen. Jared thought it was amazing how familiar and good this felt, how strong they were still going. They were both willing to give up a lot for each other. And even if the statistics were against them Jared really feels like this is forever.

“Every time I see you I want to touch every inch of your body.”

“There are worse ways to wake up,” Jared says grinning.

Sure he knows Jensen loves him but it still feels good hearing it, feeling it in his touches. He just lies back enjoying the feeling of Jensen kissing him almost worshipping him. His hands find their way into Jensen hair, tightening his grip as Jensen touches travel lower.

Jared strains his neck looking up as Jensen takes Jared’s dick into his mouth, he whimpers as his eyes meet Jensen's. The other man's eyes are bright green with love and lust as he takes the whole length into his mouth in one sucking motion. Jared groans fighting the urge to buck up into the wet heat of Jensen’s mouth. 

“Babe, Jen, god,” he mumbles as Jensen licked a path from Jared’s balls to the top tonguing under the head.

Fuck,” Jared sighs feeling like he had been on edge forever, knowing he isn’t going to last long. 

Jensen pulls off with an obscene pop, stroking Jared’s dick in long slow pulling motions, “Come on Jay I want you to come in my mouth. I want to taste you. Love the way you taste. Wish I could suck you forever.”

Jared falls back on the bed arching up with a groan. He feels Jensen’s lips wrap around the head of his dick right before he comes. He feels long waves of pleasure rip through his body as he opens his eyes. Jensen is sitting between his legs looking sleep rumpled and satisfied. Jared smiles reaching his arm out to pull Jensen towards him in one lazy movement, Jensen goes willingly. Jared sighs as he feels Jensen’s hard on rub against his leg.

“Want to fuck me?,” Jared offers placing his hands on Jensen’s ass pushing the other man's hips closer to his own body. He loves the feeling of Jensen’s body against his, loves the heavy secure feeling that comes with it. 

“No,” Jensen rumbles sounding breathless and aroused, “just let me,” and Jensen pushes down and up against Jared’s body groaning loudly as he does so. 

“You’re amazing baby,” Jensen mumbles against Jared’s neck where he is licking and sucking a bruise.

“I love you so much,” he whispers as he pushes down again.

Jared feels the wet drag of the head of Jensen’s cock against his hip, precum leaving wet trails there.

“You’re so beautiful, god just your body.”

Jared whimpers gripping Jensen ass harder. Jensen is always a talker during sex and Jared feels his cock trying to harden again at the praise that leaves Jensen’s mouth. 

“Yeah baby, and it’s all yours. Only for you babe,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s hair knowing it would make the man fall apart.

And it works. Jensen grinds down one more time and comes. And Jared thinks that maybe living in LA with Jensen wouldn’t be that bad.


End file.
